The invention relates to the hydraulic transport of solid matter and, in particular, to a method for preparation of a suspension such as a coal-water slurry having constant characteristic features from basic materials of variable properties, and to a system to be used herewith.
The suspension comprises fine-grained coal or a fine-grained mineral and a liquid carrier such as water. The suspension enables the solid matter to be conveyed, stored in large vessels and put to final use.
The coarse solid matter to be milled and included in the suspension has a variable moisture content and other variable properties. The actual hardness of the raw material can, for example, influence the fineness of grain achieved by a comminuting process. Also the liquid carrier can have some influence on the features of the suspension if, for example, the temperature or the salt content varies. Usually some liquid additives are added to the suspension. The additives affect the features of the suspension. The additives are surfactants, tensides, defoaming agents, stabilizers and/or biocides and the like.
For pumping, conveying and later applicating certain constant features of the suspension are required such as a high proportion of the solid matter, a certain range of fineness of grain and the viscosity of the suspension.